


Lazy Studying

by xrayruby



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrayruby/pseuds/xrayruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Weiss are studying for a final and Ruby wants to take a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Studying

**Author's Note:**

> First story I have written for anything.   
> I don't own RWBY, Roosterteeth does.

" Weiss, I want to take a nap," Ruby whined. Weiss and her were studying for the final in Professor Port's class. Ruby then rested her head on Weiss' lap. They were studying underneath a tree.

" You dolt, you can't we have to study," argued Weiss. " Get your head off my lap."

" No, your lap is comfy," Ruby replied. Ruby started to doze off while Weiss was trying to fight off her blush.

" You dunce," Weiss muttered to herself as Ruby was asleep. " Well I think I could use a break as well."

Weiss started to play with Ruby's hair, while trying to hide her smile. The peaceful look on Ruby's face calmed Weiss' stress about doing well on the final.

' The dolt doesn't even know how much she means to me and what she does to me,' Weiss thought. Weiss suddenly found herself starting to doze off.

When Ruby and Weiss woke up from their hour long nap, they found it was starting to get dark.

Weiss noticed their posititons and pushed Ruby's head off her lap. " We need to head back to the dorm before to long," Weiss said while fighting off her blush.

" Okay," replied Ruby. " Weiss, I have something I need to tell you."

" What is it?" asked Weiss curiously.

" I, uh, like you Weiss."

" I like you too, you dunce," said a confused Weiss. Why did Ruby need to tell her that?

" Not like that. I mean I have a crush on you," said a blushing Ruby.

" Oh. I have a crush on you too, Ruby," said Weiss.

" So do you want to go out with me?" Ruby asked.

" Of course, Ruby, I would like that," answered Weiss. " We should head back now."

" Yeah," Ruby said while getting up. Ruby reached her hand out to Weiss to help her up.

" Thank you," Weiss said while getting helped up.

They walked back to the dorm hand in hand. When they got back to the room, Blake was reading a book and Yang was sitting next to her

. When Yang noticed Ruby and Weiss coming into the room, she decided to tease them about it. " Finally asked out the Ice Princess, Ruby?" In the backgorund you can hear Blake say " It's heiress actually."

" Shut up you giant oaf," complained a blushing Weiss.

" Really Yang, and to answer your question I did," answered Ruby blushing slightly.

" Cool. By the way Blake and I are dating," Yang confessed. Ruby and Weiss were suprised to hear that.

" How long have the two of you been going out?" asked Weiss.

" Three months," answered Blake.

" Okay enough excitement for tonight and lets get ready for bed,"Weiss said. Team RWBY got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
